Blurry Optics: Part One
by ObnoxiousSmock
Summary: Warning: Will contain Transformers Slash - Blurr X Bumblebee. Bumblebee and Blurr find that they have more feelings about each other, they want to be more than friends... There will be 6 chapters in total, currently working on chapters 5 & 6.
1. The Accident

_**Remember to add this story or me as an author to your alerts when you login so you can keep up to date with the story! Update coming soon!**_

* * *

Blurr woke up to the sounds of screaming and shouting. He couldn't focus on what was happening, what had happened or where he was. The first and only thing he could focus on was a small yellow bot leaning over him.

"Blurr! You're alright! I thought I had lost you!"

Blurr thought the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the name. His processors were to busy working out what was going on. Blurr slowly sat up and shook his head, trying to get his mind clear.

"Here, Blurr. Take my hand."

Blurr could see the yellow bot offering a hand, Blurr took it. As he did, the world around him gained colour and meaning. He looked around to see what was happening, only the sounds of laser blasts was all that passed through his audio sensors. Some memories came back to him, all he could remember was Megatron's blast at him, before he was locked in emergency stasis mode. Blurr was curious who had saved him. He turned around to see who the yellow bot was.

"Bumblebee!I'dNeverThoughtI'dSeeYouAgain!What'sGoingOn?"

"I haven't got time to explain. We've got to hurry! So far, Megatron is winning the battle!"

Blurr and Bumblebee start running as quickly as they could, using all their strength, to catch up with the other bots. Blurr was still trying to regain memory of what had happened, but he couldn't. He could only think about Bumblebee and how he had saved his life. Something warmed Blurr's spark, but he wasn't quite sure what. Before, he felt for the yellow bot, he cared for him, he was his best friend. But now he had new emotions for Bumblebee. However, he wanted to keep his newfound feelings secret. Blurr was scared something would happen to him, or even his best friend.

"Blurr?"

Blurr paused before turing his head towards Bumblebee, he couldn't think clearly. His processors kept whirring away.

"Yes,Bumblebee?"

"I was scared I could had lost you back there, I'm glad I was able to help you."

"Thanks,Bumblebee."

Bumblebee stopped running when he approached a tall, metallic wall. Blurr was a little late stopping, hitting the wall with a small thump. Bumblebee helped Blurr get back up, laughing a little as he did.

"WhichWayDoWeGoNow?"

"I dunno, I can't remember. I'll go left and you go right."

Bumblebee started running to the left, but then Blurr felt something in his spark. A new feeling, as if it was trying to tell him something, something about Bumblebee.

"Bee,wait!"

Bumblebee stopped and turned around, meeting Blurr's optics. There was a pause before Blurr could speak and when he did, he talked slowly for the first time.

"Be careful out there."

Bumblebee smiled at Blurr, still staring into his optics, before turning around and running off into the distance. Blurr kept his optics focused on the yellow bot, his mind wandering into a half and half stage of reality and fiction. He couldn't keep his mind off of Bumblebee, but he had to find the other bots and help in anyway he can. Blurr moved slowly down the corridor, gradually gaining speed.

"_He called me Bee...Blurr has never called me Bee before..."_ Bumblebee thought. He was confused about Blurr's sudden change in personality. Blurr seemed to be more caring about him. Bumblebee looked up to Blurr as a role model for a while, ever since they had known each other and when they had became friends. But Bumblebee had more feelings for Blurr, he wanted to be more than a friend. Bumblebee's processors started whirring as he imagined what it would be like to be with Blurr. He wanted to tell Blurr how he really feels about him, but he was afraid that Blurr may not like him back in the same way.

Blurr could see in the distance the battle between good and evil, Autobots vs. Decepticons. He ran into the battlefield, ducking and dodging any obstacles in his way. But suddenly he was stopped, grabbed and pulled up in Megatron's mechanical hand. It was a tight grip, Blurr couldn't set himself free. The rest of the team tried to help him free, but that only made things worse. Megatron flew Blurr onto the floor, turning his attention to the other bots.

"You're weak, there's no point of me dealing with you." said Megatron to Blurr, feeling his spark begin to diminish.

"You'llNeverWinMegatron,!"

Megatron started to laugh at Blurr, making him angry. His anger was building up inside him, his spark was consumed with pure hate for the Decepticon. Blurr jumped up as high as the stars, performing a mid-air somersault, he landed back with a thud on Megatron's head. With Blurr back in action, the team seemed unstoppable.

Bumblebee had ran a good couple hundred yards before stopping. He knew this wasn't the right way. Bumblebee turned around to run back but he suddenly was pushed down onto the ground, as if an unknown force had pinned him down. He looked up to see what had pushed him down, a tall bot loomed over him, looking down at Bumblebee with fiery red optics.

"Starscream! Get off me!"

"Oh no, Bumblebee. I've waited so long for the perfect time to crush you, just like the little bug you are!"

Starscream kicked Bumblebee, hurting the poor, defenceless bot. He couldn't get up, he was scared. Starscream picked the yellow bot by the neck and slowly said to him:

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Bumblebee tried to set himself free but that only seemed to make things worse. He was thrown against the wall, his strength started to fade away. Bumblebee picked himself up and tried to fight back, but Starscream was too strong for him to handle. Starscream produced his sword, Bumblebee was in too much pain to notice. Next thing he knew, he was slammed against the wall and held there by Starscream's arm. Starscream eased the sword closer to Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee felt sad inside, his spark was hurting him with it's array of emotions. He felt the Energon tears well up inside. Now he couldn't tell Blurr how he really feels about him, he'd never see him again.

"I'm going to make it a slow, painful death. Just for you."

Starscream, with a quick movement, embedded his sword into Bumblebee. The sword had just missed his spark chamber. Bumblebee felt it, all the way through to the other side, he felt the Energon tears start and, even worse, the Energon that started to leak from inside of him. Starscream took the sword out of Bumblebee and he collapsed onto the floor. Starscream saw the Energon on the sword and smiled.

"It was nice knowing ya."

Starscream walked off, still smiling. Bumblebee could barely see, his vision was starting to diminish. He didn't want to die this way, he just hoped that somebody would find him, he just wanted to tell Blurr...

Blurr and the other bots had defeated Megatron and were celebrating as the defeated Decepticon walked away, injured and broken. But the celebrations came to an abrupt stop when Blurr noticed Bumblebee's absence.

"Hey,Where'sBumblebee?"

The other bots looked around but couldn't see anything. Blurr realised that Bumblebee could be lost, or even injured! He started to run back to where Bumblebee had gone, ordering the rest of the crew to help find him. Blurr felt his spark cry with pain and agony, he didn't want to lose the only bot he loved.

Before long, they found him. Blurr couldn't believe his optics, Bumblebee was lying in a pool of Energon, not moving. Blurr ran over to Bumblebee, hoping he was still conscious.

"Bee, say something! It's me, Blurr!"

Bumblebee slowly turned his head, the pain was too much for him.

"b-Blurr?...t-Thank you."

Blurr felt sad inside, he was so sad to see his best friend, the bot he loved, near death. The other bots had caught up to Blurr, they helped Bumblebee up and started carrying him back to the Autobot HQ. Bumblebee was too weak, but he was able to utter a few words before locking into emergency stasis mode.

"b-Blurr..."

"Yes,Bee?"

"w-Will everything b-be o-ok?"

"Yes,Bee. Everything will be ok."

"b-Blurr...I...I..."

"Bee?

Bumblebee had lost conscious, he was in emergency stasis mode, unable to speak.

"Bee..."

Blurr held Bumblebee's hand all the way back home, where they took Bumblebee into repair. Blurr sat in his room, still shocked about the day he just experienced.

"Oh, Bee. Why can't I tell you how I feel about you, I hope you'll be ok."

Blurr felt the Energon tears start to fall down his face.

"I love you, Bee..."


	2. Bumblebee In Care

_**Here is chapter 2, not the best one. It's a bit short but the story will get better in the next two chapters coming next week. ****Remember to add this story or me as an author to your alerts when you login so you can keep up to date with the story!**_

* * *

It had been days since the accident. Bumblebee, still under care. Blurr hadn't visited the bot the past few days, he felt nervous being close to Bumblebee. The day before, Bumblebee showed signs of recovery and was predicted to be up and running in the next few days, Blurr wanted to be there when he woke up.

The medic room seemed quiet as Blurr sat next to Bumblebee, holding his hand, just hoping he would be OK. Blurr stared into space, imagining the fun times he and Bumblebee had had together and what lies in the future for their relationship. He imagined being with Bumblebee as more than his friend. Blurr turned back to Bumblebee, still unconscious. Ratchet put his hand on Blurr's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"I'm afraid Bumblebee won't be awake until tomorrow Blurr. Unless you want to stay here for a whole solar cycle, I'd suggest you leave. Bumblebee needs as much rest as he can get."

"It'sOK,Ratchet.I'llLeaveInAMoment."

Ratchet turned away and walked out the room into the corridor, leaving Blurr and Bumblebee in peace. Blurr turned back around to Bumblebee, leaned over him and whispered into his audio sensors...

"Get well soon, Bee. I love you."

Blurr kissed the unconscious bot on his forehead and slowly left the room. Blurr walked down the corridor confused and frustrated, he couldn't stand to see Bumblebee in this condition. His spark hurt him every time he thought about the yellow bot. The feeling of guilt passed over him, he could of saved Bumblebee much faster if he hadn't celebrated the victory, if only he knew what had happened.

Blurr walked into the main room and saw Optimus Prime sitting down, watching something on TV. Blurr sat down on the couch next to Prime, who didn't even look at him, his optics seemed fixed on the TV.

"How is he, Blurr?"

"HeWon'tBeAwakeUntillTommorow."

Prime sighed and paused before continuing to talk to Blurr.

"You can't blame yourself, Blurr."

Blurr didn't reply, he held his head in his hands, thinking. After a moment, Prime turned around to see Blurr had started to cry. Energon tears were rolling down his face. He rested his hand on Blurr's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bumblebee will be fine."

Prime stood up and walked put, leaving Blurr alone. Blurr couldn't think straight anymore, his processors were beginning to overheat. Before long he realised this and went to is room to rest. Laying down on is berth, he shut his optics and rested. His processors began to cool down and after a few minutes he went into stasis mode. It had been a rough the last couple of days, but it was nearly over. He would be able to see Bumblebee again, to hear his voice again, to be with him.

After a few hours, Blurr woke up. He looked around the room, which was now dark. He assumed it was night. Looking over to the clock, he saw it was 9:34PM. The light creeping in from under the door gave the impression that someone was still awake. Blurr got up from his berth and opened the door. He couldn't see anyone about, so Blurr walked out into the main room, passing the medic room. He noticed that the door to the medic room was open. Blurr stood at the door, looking into the room. Bumblebee was still laying on the berth, unconscious. Ratchet wasn't inside, but Blurr thought that he would still be awake. He decided to continue to stand by the door, keeping his optics on Bumblebee.

"Blurr?"

The sudden voice made Blurr jump slightly, Ratchet was now standing by Blurr at the door.

"You need to stop worrying about him, everything will be fine. Bumblebee needs his rest and so do we."

Ratchet closed the door and walked with Blurr back down the corridor.

"Goodnight Blurr."

"'Night,Ratchet."

Ratchet branched off into his room and Blurr continued walking back down to his room. Blurr closed his door and sat back down on his berth. The clock said 9:37PM, it was getting late. Blurr laid back down and closed his optics again.

"Oh, Bee." Blurr started whispering under his breath. He was tired, causing him to talk slowly.

"I love you, Bee. I love you so much."

Blurr found pleasure thinking about Bumblebee. The thought of the yellow bot excited him.

"Oh yes, Bee."

He kept whispering Bumblebee's name before falling back into stasis mode.


	3. Waking Up

**_Chapter 3 is here! I know you're all eager about what's going to happen, but not a lot happens in this chapter though. However, in the next few days, chapter 4 will be uploaded. Chapter 4 contains a lot of things, I'm sure you'll all be very satisfied with it. Remember to add this story or me as an author to your alerts when you login so you can keep up to date with the story!_**

* * *

Blurr awoke the next day to a very quiet atmosphere. It seemed as if nobody was around. Blurr emerged from his berth and slowly walked over to the door. His internal clock said it was about 8:30AM, which was very early for Blurr. His feelings for Bumblebee seemed to have changed him completely, he couldn't see how he would survive without him.

Blurr walked into the hallway to see that the medic room door was open. He rushed over, hoping he would still be able to see his friend wake up from stasis mode. Bumblebee was still lying on the berth, still unconscious. Ratchet was checking over him, making sure everything was going smoothly.

"GoodMorning,Ratchet."

Ratchet turned around with a smile on his face.

"Ah. Good morning, Blurr. Good news, Bumblebee is about to wake up from stasis mode. He's made a full recovery."

Blurr was ecstatic to know he could talk to Bumblebee again. He walked over to the edge of the berth and sat on a chair. He held Bumblebee's hand. Ratchet continued to look over the medical equipment before looking back at Blurr. Blurr was keeping his optics focused on Bumblebee.

"You really care for him. Don't you, Blurr."

"He'sMyBestFriend,Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled before sitting down next to Blurr. Blurr continued to look at Bumblebee.

"Do you and Bumblebee want to be alone? The rest of the bots can wait outside if you want."

Blurr turned his head around to see Ratchet was still smiling. Blurr let out a small sigh and looked back at Bumblebee.

"WouldYouMind?IfItWouldn'tBeAnyTrouble,I'dLikeToBeAloneWithBumblebee."

"I understand, Blurr."

Ratchet got up and started heading towards the door. Before he opened the door, he turned around and looked back at Blurr and Bumblebee. Blurr continued to hold Bumblebee's hand, caressing it. Ratchet smiled and left the room closing the door behind him. Blurr and Bumblebee were alone. Blurr sat quietly as the wait continued.

After about 5 minutes, Blurr heard a click and then the whirring of internal processors. He looked up to see that Bumblebee's optics were starting to flicker open. His body became warmer as the internal processors started working again. Blurr felt happy inside, Bumblebee was waking up. Blurr leaned over the yellow bot, meeting Bumblebee's optics as they flickered open.

"Bee!You'reAwake!"

Bumblebee saw the blue bot in front of him. As it slowly came into focus, Bumblebee tried to speak. He could still feel pain, which slowed him down a bit.

"b-Blurr? What happened?"

Blurr placed his other hand on Bumblebee's head and slowly moving his fingers down Bumblebee's cheek.

"You lost a lot of energon, Bee."

Blurr was talking slowly again. He only seemed to when he was with Bumblebee. He continued to embrace Bumblebee, still holding his hand.

"b-Blurr? W-What are you-"

Blurr realised what he was doing. He immediately recoiled from Bumblebee, still holding his hand. Blurr sat in silence for a moment before continuing.

"I'm sorry, Bee. I was just..."

Blurr began to feel the energon tears begin to start up again.

"...I was just afraid something would happen to you."

Blurr turned away, feeling bad for what he had done. He let go of Bumblebee's hand for the first time. Blurr felt that he had messed up his relationship with Bumblebee, he felt it was over. That was until he felt a hand on his back.

"Blurr..."

Blurr paused before turned around. He felt something inside him that said that there was still hope.

"...don't worry about it. I'm ok now, Ratchet fixed me up. I'll still be your friend."

Bumblebee reached for Blurr's hand. Blurr responded by giving him his hand. The Energon tears started rolling down Blurr's face. He buried his head into Bumblebee's chest plate, causing Bumblebee to widen his optics with the sudden force.

"Blurr..."

Blurr slowly looked up, meeting Bumblebee's optics. They both looked onto each other's optics, speechless, before Bumblebee continued. He held Blurr's hand tighter.

"Thanks for helping me."

Blurr leaned over Bumblebee and hugged him. He held Bumblebee close to him, he didn't want to let go, he wanted to be with Bumblebee for the rest of his life. However, Blurr was too nervous. He let go of Bumblebee, got up and headed for the door.

"I-I'mSorry,Bee.I'veGotToGo."

Blurr walked out the door, leaving it open. After a moment, Ratchet looked in the door to see Bumblebee was up and well. As he invited the other bots in, all Bumblebee could think about was Blurr. He understood why Blurr left in a hurry, but he wasn't sure why Blurr was touching him like that. Could Blurr have feelings for Bumblebee? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to find out.

Blurr sat on his berth in his room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He just sat there thinking about how his relationship with Bumblebee was now probably over. Despite what Bumblebee had said, Blurr felt he had said too much to Bumblebee.

After a while, Blurr eventually entered the main room where Bumblebee was talking to the rest of the bots. He walked straight over to Bumblebee, who was happy to see Blurr again.

"Bee.I'mSorryForWhatHappenedEarlier.I-"

Bumblebee shushed Blurr and slowly talked to him.

"Don't worry about it, Blurr. I understand."

Blurr looked into Bumblebee's optics, he tried to hold back the Energon tears.

"IHopeYouCanForgiveMe."

"I do, Blurr."

Blurr smiled at Bumblebee. Bumblebee blushed and smiled back.

"ThankYou,Bee."

The two bots hugged each other again before going their separate ways. As they went their separate ways, they both thought the same, exact thing:

"_I have to tell him how I feel..."_


	4. The Confession

**_Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 5 & 6 are coming soon. Remember to add this story or me as an author to your alerts when you login so you can keep up to date with the story! Also, please review and share this fanfic. It will help me a lot!_**

_

* * *

Days had passed since Bumblebee had woke up from emergency stasis mode. By now, he was back to normal. But something felt missing..._

Blurr flicked through the TV channels, lying on the couch. Nothing interesting seemed to be on TV. It was late and the other bots were in stasis mode, except Bumblebee. He walked into the main room and sat next to Blurr on the couch. Blurr immediately sprang up and started talking to him.

"HeyBee! WhatAreYouStillDoingUp?"

"I saw that you were up, so I thought I'd join you."

Blurr smiled at Bumblebee, and he smiled back. Bumblebee rested his head on Blurr's shoulder plate and let out a sigh of relief. Blurr looked down at Bumblebee, and he looked back at Blurr. Their optics met for a moment before they both looked away, before it got awkward. They both looked back at the TV, as usual, nothing was on. Bumblebee leaned back into the couch, starting to fall asleep.

"I'm bored, Blurr."

"Yea, MeToo."

Bumblebee slowly placed his hand on Blurr's arm. He was confused about what Bumblebee was doing.

"Do you want to take a walk outside?"

"UhSure,Bee."

The two bots got up and headed outside, Blurr turned the TV off on the way there.

It was dark outside, the eerie moon was high in the sky and the stars were out, glittering away as the night went on. Blurr and Bumblebee stepped outside into the darkness. Blurr felt strange being outside at this time of day, it was cold, dark and damp. He didn't mind about that at all, the only thing whirring around in his processors, was his feelings for Bumblebee.

"It is beautiful out here today isn't it, Blurr?"

"Yes. ItCertainlyIs,Bee."

The two bots walked around town, taking a look at the local scenery. Blurr takes Bumblebee through the local park, where they take a look at the sculptures and fountains on display. After about half an hour, they sit down on top of a hill and gaze up into the stars. After a few minutes, Blurr starts to become suspicious of Bumblebee's silence, he leans over to Bumblebee who seems to be almost asleep.

"You'veBeenVeryQuiet,Bee. IsSomethingWrong?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing"

"Bee,YouCanTellMe.I'mYourFriend."

Bumblebee sat up and leaned forward, resting his head on his knee joints. Blurr gently placed his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder plate, comforting him. The yellow bot couldn't concentrate. His processors kept whirring away. He couldn't get his feelings for Blurr out of his mind. He was unaware Blurr had now placed his other hand on Bumblebee's other shoulder plate.

"Bee..."

Bumblebee turned around to face Blurr, their optics meeting again. But this time, they kept looking into each other's optics. They didn't look away, they didn't want to.

"Bee...you're a good friend. A great friend. You can tell me."

Blurr wasn't talking in his usual fast speed again, Bumblebee knew this was the right time. He kept staring into Blurr's optics, Bumblebee couldn't hide his emotions anymore, he had to tell him.

"Blurr..."

The two bots leaned closer, almost touching. Blurr knew this was his chance to tell Bumblebee how he felt about him. His processors kept whirring away, making it harder for him to concentrate.

"Bee..."

"Blurr...I...I love you."

Blurr was shocked. Bumblebee had feelings for him too. Now was his chance, he had to confess his love to Bumblebee.

"Oh, Bee...I love you too."

The two bots could no longer hide their love for each other, they both knew. Blurr leaned forward brushing his lips against Bumblebee's. Bumblebee also leaned forward, ready to embrace Blurr's love. They both could no longer control themselves, they both loved each other, they both established their romance with a kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever, they didn't want it to end, they loved each other so much. Both bots pulled away, looking into each other's optics. They both slowly laid down onto the ground, with Bumblebee on top. Blurr slowly moved his hands from Bumblebee's shoulders, down his body. Bumblebee let out a quiet moan, letting Blurr know how he liked to be touched. Blurr continued to caress Bumblebee, letting out a few moans himself.

"Oh, Blurr!"

Bumblebee loved the way Blurr touched him, he deeply loved him. He wanted Blurr more than anything in the entire world. Blurr kissed the yellow bot again, he felt Bumblebee's hand across his chest plate. Blurr let out a quiet moan, noticing Bumblebee's hands were moving down his body.

"You're so beautiful, Bee..."

Blurr started stroking Bumblebee again, feeling Bumblebee's warm body agains his icy cold hands. Bumblebee couldn't control himself anymore, he wanted Blurr more than anything in the entire world.

"I love you, Blurr!"

Blurr responded by giving Bumblebee a passionate kiss. They held each other for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. After a while, Blurr had noticed that Bumblebee was getting tired, his optics were starting to dim.

"I think we should go back home, Bee. It's getting late."

Bumblebee nodded and held Blurr's arm as they walked back home. When they got back, it was very quiet. So they sneaked inside, trying not to wake anyone. The two bots arrived at Blurr's room, Bumblebee gave Blurr a kiss on the cheek before starting to walk over to his room. But then Bumblebee felt a hand on his shoulder plate.

"Bee. Please stay with me."

Bumblebee turned around and met Blurr's optics once again.

"Ok, Blurr."

Bumblebee smiled and followed Blurr into his room, closing the door behind him. Blurr laid down on his berth. He held onto Bumblebee's hand, dragging him down with him. Blurr hugged the yellow bot and kissed him again on his cheek. Bumblebee curled up next to Blurr, embracing his love.

"I love you, Bee."

"I love you too, Blurr."

Blurr and Bumblebee soon fell asleep together, holding hands. They felt complete. They were now lovers.


End file.
